Love Among War
by NSlover10938
Summary: Two new mysterious girls enter the once peaceful Ashford Academy, but are turned against one another in the war for japan will lelouch or suzaku Compromise to the ones they love or will it be all out war with heart break and sorrow. SuzakuxOC lelouchXOC
1. Chapter 1: An Unwelcoming Feeling

We walk slowly to our new lives at Ashford Academy, we were both nervous since it was an all Britannian school and we were going to be the first Japanese to ever enter the school. I was an unusual Japanese with long dark red hair and crimson eyes. Adri how ever was normal with long brown hair and baby blue eyes. "_Well I guess her eyes aren't exactly normal."_  
"So what do you think are first day is going to be like Adri?" I turn my head to see her walking slower than I was currently.  
"I don't know we are probably going to have the worst day of our lives." She kept her gaze down at the concert sidewalks like it's the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Adri you need to show them that you are strong you can't act like this in front of the Britannian's or you're going to be an easy target."  
She looks up, "How can you stay so headstrong Suki you are the only person I know that has high hopes for this school even though you yourself are Japanese."  
I just smile "I keep thinking of a future without war and where Japan is ours again." We come up to the front gates of Ashford Private Academy, when a bouncy blond haired girl with bright blue eyes appears to greet us.  
"Hello! And welcome to Ashford Academy I'm Milly Ashford it a pleasure to meet you both!" She smiles; we looked at each other then back at Milly.  
"Hi I'm Suki Namikaze and this is my friend Adriana Suzuki." Adri gave a quick bow. "So will you be giving us the official tour?" Her smile extends.  
"Yes I am giving you the tour around campus, so let's go!" she beckons us to follow close behind.  
We walk around campus for a couple of hours before walking to the principles office, where we pick out our schedules and get the keys to our dorm room. We decide to find out where most our classes are before heading to our dorm room. Adri and I were just about to unpack when we heard a loud banging at our door. I calmly walk over to the door and open it to see it was Milly.  
"Hey Milly, what can we do for you?" I ask letting her into the room.  
"Well our school has a policy that my father didn't mention, every student must be in at least one club and I would like you two to join the student counsel if you would like or you could pick from any of the other clubs off this list." She holds out a sheet of paper I take it, look at it, and found my favorite thing, gymnastics.  
"Can we join more than one club?" I inquire handing over the sheet over to Adri.  
"Yes you can, what are you interested in." I smile and reply. "I would like to join both the student counsel and gymnastics." I turn to Adri who looks like she was deciding on what clubs she wants to take.  
"I'll join the student counsel as well." She smiles handing the sheet back.  
Milly smiles. "Then I will be the first to officially welcome you to the student counsel." We smile as she walks towards the door. "We will have an official welcome to the club tomorrow after school. All right?" With that she leaves the room. We take the rest of the time to unpack before crashing into bed early since school was just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hellish Day

Morning came way too early, the alarm blares at us to get up our lazy asses up, I was slowly got my ass out of bed turning off the annoying alarm clock.  
"Adri! Come on it time to get up or you'll be late for class." I hear her groan in annoyance, I laugh at her as she rolls over ignoring me. I slip into my school uniform then I walk over to the bed and kick it with enough force to make it jolt her awake.  
"What!" She screams, her eyes narrow at me.  
"Well you need to get up miss grumpy or you can show up late to class and look like an idiot." She growls out something rude but I ignore it and finish brushing my hair. I saw her finally move out of bed, towards her dresser pulling it open and grabbing the uniform shoving it on. I smile as we close the door and begin to walk to class.  
"Everyone settle down! We have two new students that will being joining the class today. You two can come in now." All eyes were on us when we walked in.  
"What the hell are Elevens doing here! This is a all Britannian school, they should get the fuck out!" Screamed one of the students.  
"Damon! That's not nice, they here because of the Ashford's and we have no say who is allowed here. So be quiet."  
Everyone just narrowed their eyes at us as to be accepted from some people. But, one short black hair boy, with amethyst eyes that held a deep hatred and an unbearable sorrow looks at us with an interest. Then there was a blue hair boy that looked like he could careless about what we were, lastly was a girl with orange-red hair and green eyes that shows curiosity towards us. I look around the room when my eyes land a familiar face and I could not believe who it was. It was Kallen Kozuki a very close friend of mine, she was from the resistance group I was in, and I was just as surprised to see her here.  
"Anyways, this is Suki Namikaze and Adriana Suzuki, they will be joining our class you two can sit in the two open seats next to Lelouch, please be seated." We hurry our seats I sit next to Lelouch, while Adri sat on the other side of me, she tries to hide behind me and I could not stop smiling at her. I knew she was not like me, who had many years of experience in different fighting styles, but she was just too kind for her own good.  
After four classes of nothing but glares and whispers it was time for lunch, we were walking from the lunch line when we heard our names being called, I turn to see it was Milly.  
"What's up?" She just smiles holding up two lunch boxes  
"I would like you guys to come join my friends and I for lunch." Somehow we were conned into following her even though we wanted to talk to each other alone.  
"Sorry I'm late guys I was picking up my new friends." Milly yells to her friends it was a small group and I notice three familiar faces from class.  
"Well it's the newbie's." Rivalz said with a smile Milly smacked him upside the head  
"Rivalz be nice!" Then we all laughed except for a girl with glasses who seems afraid of us.  
"Anyways we haven't been introduce properly I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." he said as he extended his hand I grabbed it  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Suki Namikaze and this is my friend Adriana Suzuki she's a lot more shy than I am." I smile as we shook hands.  
"I can understand after what happened this morning. Anyways this is Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and you already know the demon over there." I smile at them and gave them a quick nod before I turn back to see Lelouch was trying to get a better look at Adri. I feel someone behind me, I look back to see Adri hiding like a little schoolgirl. I couldn't help but be evil to her so I walked over and sat right next to Lelouch and began to eat my lunch and I watch as Lelouch finally gets a good look at her.  
I could see that Lulu was very interested, I could only smile at the soon to be couple. Soon we are all having fun, laughing, and talking about what they do in the student counsel when I see Adri staring at Lulu. I could see she was embarrassed and I was not the only one to notice that she was acting weird.  
"Um please excuse me." I see her run off.  
I sigh, "I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to check on her." They all nod as I run off after her; I could see her sitting in the grass with her head buried in her legs. I walk over and sit next to her.  
"Adri why did you run off like that?" She brought her head up to the top of her knees.  
"I think I'm in love with Lelouch." I look at her and smile.  
"Well that's good that means you're normal and he is a hottie." I say with a wink.  
"Well, well lookie what we have here the two elevens from earlier." We both turn to see Damon from this morning.  
"Is there some…"  
"Just shut up you filthy eleven." I saw Adri flinch as he rudely interrupts her. I saw hatred in his eyes.  
"Haha you eleven think you can come and dirty our school up with your disgusting filth, go back from where you came from you prostitutes." When I saw Adri crying I snapped, no one and I mean no one makes my best friend cry! I stood up and walk over to the Motherfucker.  
"Who in fucking hell do you think you are!" I yell at him  
"I don't think that…" I cut him off with a round house kick to the stomach sending him flying a couple of feet landing on the ground with a shape thud. I run over to where he helplessly lays and start to punch the living hell out of him. After minutes of none stop beating, I feel some people grab me and start pull me off the fucker.  
"Let go of me!" I scream in rage lashing out at this Damon kid who was crawling to get away from me.  
"Calm down Suki, tell me what happened." I heard Lulu ask. I tell him my whole story then I look around to find Adriana but she was nowhere to be found.  
"Have you seen Adri?" I look at Lulu to see if he knew.  
"I think I saw her run off to the dorms she looked very upset."  
"I'm going to go talk to her." I start to walk towards the dorms  
"One question why did she run off earlier"  
I smiled "I can't tell you that it's a secret" I say winking before continuing towards the dorms. I unlock the door and walk in to hear light sobs echoing though out the room. I sighed taking off my shoes closing the door behind me. I walk over to Adri who was lying face down on her bed her head buried in her pillow. I sit on her bed and begin to rub her back in soothing circles.  
"Adri, you should not listen to the fucker he has no right to say what he did, you know that." I stay by her side lightly humming an old tune that my mother used to sing to me until she feel into a fitful sleep. I look at the clock to see it was past school hours, I decide to take a shower to wash off the bastard's blood off my body before jumping into bed finding a nice dream awaiting me.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission is Ago

"Finally this mission can begin I thought we were never going get in." I say with a smile  
"Yeah, let's get this thing and go before it's too late." We ran to the ventilation shaft that leads to the special weapons room. After unscrewing the vent off I climb in crawling through the vents quietly, which was almost impossible when we move the more noise we make. Making it harder to get the special weapons unnoticed. When we finally get there, we hear two scientists talking about the latest shipment.  
"We got the capsule loaded up in the truck, now all we need is the driver." We all smile and hurry to the loading docks where a truck sits untouched.  
"Alright, you two take the truck and bring it back to base I will slip out and tell Ohgi we have it while you arrive." They nod to me before breaking into the loading docks, I swiftly make my way back towards the exit, screwing the vent back on before running over to my new sleek black motorcycle with red and gold flame running down its sides  
Driving back to the ghetto was harder than anticipated do to all the helicopters flying about, but I manage to make it back without being spotted.  
"Hey Ohgi!" I yell at the man with short brown hair who was in the middle of looking over a map of the city.  
"Suki, I'm guessing it went well?" He asked turning around to face me.  
"Yes and its on its way here as we spwak."  
Then the wakie talkies went off. "Suki we are on our way back but the military is after us!" We look at each other well this wasn't according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Lulu's Crappy Day

**Everyone Spoiler Alert! If you Have not seen the first episode of Code Geass the dont read if you dont want it to be spoiled! I Have warned you! Please enjoy Lulu Crappy Day**

Somewhere close to the Shinjuku Ghetto in bar an old man is playing chess with a noble man. He hesitated on what piece he should move when the timer goes off.  
"You're out of time now you will make your move every twenty seconds." The noble man only laughed while he continuing to file his nails before he answers. "I'm game."  
The old man began to shake when the door opened and two schoolboys walked in.  
"Has your substitute arrived?" The old man stood up.  
"Thank heavens I'm saved, are things going well at school."  
The noble man chuckled, "what do we have here a couple of schoolboys."  
The dark haired boy answer, "well look what we have here a noble man."  
The noble man hit his file on the table "I envy you kids these days you have so much time on your hand, time for regrets what's your name."  
The dark hair boy held the noble man's stare. "Lelouch Lamperouge."  
His friend came around to see the chessboard. "Woah! Wait a minute here you can't win this one its impossible right?"  
Lelouch looks over the board. "Rivalz when do you think we would need to leave in order to make are next class."  
Rivalz looked at Lelouch confused. "Uh twenty minutes if we bust our hump."  
Lelouch only smirked, "then be sure to drive safely on the way back I'll need nine minutes and by the way about yesterday."  
The old man answers, "understood sir we'll discuss it later."  
The noble was surprised. "Nine minutes you only have twenty seconds per move."  
Lelouch answered plainly, "enough time." Picking up his king.  
"You start with the king?" The noble men could help but laugh hysterically Lelouch only smiled as he moved his king into place.  
Lelouch walks out of the building with Rivalz "I love playin against nobility when they lose they always pay out of pride by the way eight minutes thirty-two seconds is a new record."  
Lelouch smirked, "and he didn't have much time to move either and as opponents go the nobles are tepid, over privilege parasites that's all."  
Rivalz ran ahead of Lelouch, "well then why don't you challenge one of the elevens there nothing like us Britannian's." As the automatic door open they look up at the big screen to see a building with smoke coming out of it. They hear the people across the street talking about terrorists when an announcement comes on.  
It was Clovis La Britannia the Viceroy of Area Eleven. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at his older brother; his hatred running deep through his veins with every look to his so called family members. "To all my imperial subjects including of course all the cooperative elevens who choose to serve the empire Britannia, do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart the remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of area Eleven I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." An automotive voice comes on "one moment of silence please."  
"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz ask.  
"Aren't you?"  
Rivalz just laughs. "It's sort of embarrassing."  
Lelouch only smiles "and I agree with you besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it."  
Rivalz slips on his driving goggles and hops on his motorcycle with an attached riding car for Lelouch. "Damn that's dark buddy."  
Lelouch turned towards the big screen again, "it's all about self satisfaction it does matter how hard you try, you can't do it, there's no way you can change the world."  
Lelouch was quietly reading his book as Rivalz drives them back to Ashford until Rivalz broke the silence. "Why did you start with the king?"  
Without taking his eyes off the book Lelouch answered. "If the king does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"  
Rivalz was still confused, "what's with that?"  
Still reading his book, "with what?"  
Rivalz just looks ahead keeping his eyes on the road. "Do you fanaticize about running a major corporation?"  
Lelouch was still noes deep in his book. "No way, ambitions like that will ruin you health."  
Suddenly a horn from behind begins blaring at them coming at them with high speeds.  
"Ahh! Were going to die!" Rivalz screamed while accelerating. The truck turned and crashed through two barriers and into a building under construction.  
"Uhh was that our fault?" He said while coming to a stop  
"I don't think so." When something caught Lelouch's eye a green anomaly that came from the truck. Lelouch looks over to see the Britannian's not doing anything except taking pictures and acting like shit never happened. Lelouch runs down there and try to help but a metal beam blocked the driver's door. So he looks for another way to there was a ladder on the side of the truck that lead to the holding area.  
"Are you alright in there?" He asked getting to the top of the latter looking into see.  
"It's you, finally I have found my…" came a female voice from out of nowhere. Suddenly the truck backed out then bolted forward sending Lelouch flying into the holding area of the truck. Lelouch was trying to find a way out when a voice through.  
"Stop the vehicle surrender now and you get the chance to defend your self in court stop and surrender at once." Helicopters begin to shoot the truck causing it to swerved, then a girl with red hair walks though she's talking to the driver and drops her over coat and began to climb stair that lead to a Knightmare frame. After she got in the back door opened and the Knightmare jumps out, Lelouch tries to get to it before it closed but it was too late.  
Lelouch sat there figuring out what to do, there was no cell phone reception, it got darker and the road surface changed he was somewhere underground in the ghetto. The only thought that came to him was turning in a terrorist communicator. This was just not Lelouch's day.


	5. Chapter 5: Adriana A Knightmare Pilot?

Back at Ashford academy Adriana was bored out of her mind. Suki had left to go to some appointment that was taking forever. School was boring so she started to pick up Lelouch's bad habits of ditching classes. Her thoughts begin to drift, a flash of Lelouch enters her mind causing a scarlet red blush to appear. "_Gods! Why did I have to fall for a Britannian_!" I mean he's hot, smart, and his eyes make you want to melt into a puddle of water. She lets out a huge sigh and gets up off her bed, heading out the door, _"no point laying around here all day" _walking off for the closest park.

Her thoughts were all jumbled, most of them were of Lelouch, but the others were of Suki and the student counsel laughing and having fun. Her eyes were lowered to the ground not paying attention to her surrounding when she runs straight into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looks up and sees a white hair man with light baby blue eyes covered by glasses.

"No it's quite alright, my name is Lloyd, now tell me do you have any military experience?" Adri looked at him with the what the fuck do you want look.

"I'm Adriana, No I don't have any military experience."

He only smiles, "that's good how would you like to come and work for me."

Adri raises an eyebrow, "and what would I be doing exactly?"

She was surprised when his smile grew bigger. "Why don't you follow me and I will explain on the way." She thought for about a minute but then decided to go with him since she had nothing better to do.

They walk for what seems like hours when they came to a military base, and as Lloyd said he explained everything she wanted to know.

"Lloyd where the hell have you been!" comes an angry feminine voice. We both look behind to see a female with dark purple hair and light blue eyes that were flaring with anger.

"So what did we miss sweet cheeks?"

She only growls turning towards Adri and smiles. "Hi there I'm Cecile Croomy Lloyd's assistant and you are?"

"I'm Adriana; Lloyd offered me a job as a Knightmare pilot." She only laughs before smacking Lloyd on the back of the head.

"Anyways we have orders to move out and head to Shinjuku ghetto, terrorists took chemical weapons in other word poison gas and we can get Jeremiah Gottwald to pilot the Lancelot if we can. You will be using a regular model we will make you a replica of Lancelot later."


	6. Chapter 6 The Unexpected Reunion

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/19496/Desktop/Stor ies%20(Books)/Shadows%20of%

Back to Lelouch who is still in the damn holding area trying get cell phone reception. When the truck comes to an abrupt stop Lelouch decide it was time to get out of there, not noticing the side door opening. He tries to climb his way out when a soldier came out of nowhere kicking him away from weird capsule

"Are you a Britannian…" but was cut off when the soldier got on top of him a helmet that covering the soldier's identity.

"That's enough mindless murder." He said.

"Wait I'm not one of …" Lelouch tries to explain himself only to be cut off again by this soldier and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Planning to use poison gas." Lelouch began to struggle, as the soldier continued. "Don't play dumb with me."

Now Lelouch was just plain mad. "Get off me!" Using his legs to make the soldier jump back. "I'm not here by choice and if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it."

The soldier let out a sight gasp. "My gods, mindless murder."

"Then why don't just obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch." The soldier said while taking off his mask. "It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes widened.

"You, you became a Britannian soldier?"

Suzaku smiles, "yeah and what about you, you became a…"

But was cut off by Lelouch. "What are you saying!?"

Then the capsule unlocks itself opening up to release what they thought was dangerous chemicals. Suzaku tackles Lelouch and cover his mouth so he wouldn't breath in the poison gas but they were both surprised to see a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes inside. She was bound up tight, Lelouch and Suzaku were trying to get her unbound, when they heard lights flick on

"Stupid monkey." Suzaku ran up to the commander and tried to reason with him when the commander turns to him with a gun commanding him to execute the terrorist.

Suzaku turns and says. "I can't do it sir I won't shoot a civilian I can't follow your orders sir." The commander turns the gun and shot Suzaku. Lelouch watched as his dear friend fell to the floor. Then they turn to him. "Bad time to get lost schoolboy, it's to bad you have to die along with this worthless eleven." Then the front of the truck exploded and Lelouch used it to escape with the girl into a service tunnel.

They came to the end of the service tunnel Lelouch quietly crawled out to see an eleven get shot in the back. The soldiers moved fast killing any eleven there was in the area. They were about to leave when Lelouch's cell phone went off at the worst possible times. After being found out he was violently thrown into the wall, the commander pulls his gun out and was about to shoot when the girl runs out and yells. "He can't die!" Standing in front of him as the bullet imbeds into her forehead. Lelouch caught her and was now on his knees, they were about to shoot him again when the girls hand grabbed his.

Her voice came through to him, "you don't want it to end here do you, you appear to have a reason for living, If I grant you power could you go on, I purpose a deal in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true, except this contract and you except its conditions while living in world of humans you will live unlike any other a different providence, a different time, a different life, the power of the king will condemn you to a life solitude are you prepared for this."

Then his fathers voice came though. "A convergence with the ragnarock connection, so the myth is beginning once again!" And with that Lelouch knew what he had to do, I here by except the terms of your contract.

Lelouch began to stand saying. "How should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life."

The commander looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you some kind of radical?" When he looked into the boy's eye he saw that something changed in the boy.

"What's wrong, why not shoot your opponent is only a schoolboy or have you finally realized that those who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

The commander began to shake when he saw a weird bird like symbol in the boys left eye. "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, now all of you die."

The commander started laughing. "Happily your highness." All the soldiers grabbed there hand guns and put it to their necks the commander as well and commanded his troop.

"FIRE!" Shots rang though out the area and blood splattered everywhere a little ending up on Lelouch's face.


End file.
